


Finn sketch

by Tarasque



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait, brush pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first attempt at sketching John Boyega as Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn sketch

**Author's Note:**

> A first attempt at sketching John Boyega as Finn.  
> The source photo is absolutely gorgeous, but I realise I still need practice shading dark skins. Loved the exercise, though, and wow, love that face!  
> Brush pen, the hair's a little off (too angular in the back for Finn's buzzcut), I think the neck proportions aren't quite right too.


End file.
